Windows
by Holding Out for You
Summary: When Lucy gets stuck in a window, Natsu's the only one around to help her out. In more ways than one. Fem!Natsu/Lucy, NaLu Lemon


Ever since Natsu had gotten up that morning, she had felt like she was in a dream.

For some odd reason, everything had been going her way. It had started as soon as her alarm clock had gone off at seven for her 8am class, finding her both awake and alert for the first time in her three years at college. She had stared in shock as her poor alarm blinked and beeped obnoxiously at her from across the room where it lay upside down at the foot of her dresser. At some point, she had given up putting it back on her nightstand every day as it would always end up being chucked at the wall anyways. This alarm was only one in a line of many before it that had been beaten, broken, thrown, or set on fire after numerous attempts to wake up the pink-haired student from her (more often than not) hangover haze had failed, leaving her both late to class and thoroughly pissed off. The only reason this one hadn't kicked the bucket yet was due to the fact that Lucy had taken it upon herself to buy Natsu a practically indestructible model for her birthday, complete with a shock/fire/waterproof outer casing and internal battery to keep her from destroying it with anything less than a tank.

There were some mornings, Natsu found herself way too tempted to test that theory, but this, surprisingly, wasn't one of those days. Even more amazing than this early morning miracle, Natsu's hair was behaving for her before she could even attack it with any sort of hair tools. Rather than having to tame her spikes and wrangle her bangs into submission, Natsu had looked in the mirror and discovered with a shock that she had slept so soundly, yesterday's styling hadn't even budged an inch. There was no need for the usual heavy equipment to crack the day old gel or even a shower to deslick all the oil and sweat built up during the day. She was fresh as a pink-haired daisy.

After finding her favorite jeans under her bed, pizza-stain free, she donned her track jacket over a red band t-shirt, throwing her father's scarf around her neck, and jogged scarf wrapped around her neck. She would've spent her nights sleeping in it too if Lucy wasn't so worried she would roll over in her sleep and choke herself. Even though Natsu didn't believe that would ever happen, she would always fold up the scarf reverently and place it beside her bed with care, just in case.

The scarf was one of her most treasured belongings as it was the only thing she had remaining of her father's. When she was seven year's old, her dad had left her and never looked back. He just suddenly packed his suitcase, hugged Natsu goodbye, and left out the front door. Natsu had stared at the door for hours, not quite believing what her gut was telling her, that he was gone for good. She stood there for the entire day, not moving, until the sun finally faded from the sky, and she no longer had any light to see the door by. It was then she finally broke down, sobbing and crying at the top of her lungs, snot flying everywhere as she yelled for her dad to come back and _to just take her with, dammit._

A neighbor eventually heard her cries and called the police to investigate, resulting in an investigation and eventual ruling to have her placed in governmental custody after her father had failed to be located. Makarov, the headmaster of a local orphanage called Fairy Tail, eventually took her in and adopted her into their makeshift family. There she met both fellow orphans and current housemates Gray, Erza and, much later, Lucy-all of her best friends in this world. Eleven years later, she had entered college as a confident young troublemaker with her friends at her side and had never looked back, the only reminder of her past the scarf she kept carefully wrapped around her neck.

Upon entering the kitchen, she practically cheered at the sight of the burnt bread on a plate by the toaster. Occasionally, Gray would wake up late for her first class and, in her rush to get out the door, leave her breakfast in the oven too long while she gelled her hair or called Juvia to reassure her that, _yes,_ she was still going to pick her up by the library like she always did. Those were Natsu's favorite mornings as Gray would leave the burnt food for her and instead grab an iced coffee on her way. It took all the effort out of her having to burn the food herself.

The rest of the day passed by just as spectacularly perfect with Natsu both making it to class on time and getting back last week's test with a passing score. At track practice, she set a new personal record in the pole vault, easily clearing 15' 7" and making 15' 9" on her next try. Even when the coach had made her run extra laps around the track for punching Gajeel in celebration, her mood couldn't be brought down as it was soaring high above her in the clouds. Everyone probably thought she looked insane, flying around the track with a giant grin on her face.

An hour later, her bag over her shoulder and leftover sweat dripping down her face, she was walking back to the house they rented just off campus in just her sportbra and track shorts when she heard someone whisper her name.

"Natsu!" a voice hissed from somewhere to her left. Stopping automatically, she gazed around, trying to figure out if she had actually heard it or if the fumes from chemistry class were making her hallucinate again. She was just passing through the gap between two of the upper classman apartments, and there wasn't a soul around as most students were off to dinner or barricaded in their rooms to deal with the mountains of homework that had been assigned in preparation for finals. Shrugging it off, she kept walking, imagining all the food she was going to scarf down when she got back.

Her stomach was just starting to rumble when she heard it again, closer this time. "Natsu!"

She stopped once again, perplexed. This time, she recognized the voice; she had heard it use that tone a hundred times. Usually, it was yelling at her for something stupid she'd done or some fight she'd picked with Gray, but she had no clue what she'd done to incur the voice's invisible wrath.

"Lucy?" Natsu whispered back as she gazed around trying to spot her blonde friend.

"Look up, you idiot!" Lucy hissed, sounding frustrated. Immediately, Natsu's head whipped up in surprise. There, three stories up, was Lucy leaning halfway out of one of the small windows. Her torso parallel to the ground, she stuck out up to her waist, her large chest resting on the sill below her while her hands held the edges in an attempt to hold up her weight.

"What the hell...?" Natsu muttered. At such an angle, Natsu could see straight down Lucy's blue v-neck. Caught by the window, the shirt was pulled backwards, revealing hints of Lucy's lacy black bra around the edges while pushing her breasts out like balloons in a tube. Her blonde hair spilled across her shoulders like liquid gold, flowing all the way down to slip between her cleavage as a flush of pink spread across her pale cheeks.

"Natsu! Help me!" she interrupted Natsu' ogling, flailing about slightly. "I'm stuck in the window!"

Natsu ripped her eyes from Lucy's body to connect gazes with her. Now that she was looking more closely, she could see that Lucy was struggling to hold herself up. Lucy's face was dewy with sweat, and her arms were shaking from the effort. If she were to relax onto her chest, though, not only would that hurt but also possibly completely expose her breasts.

Just then, a light breeze grabbed Lucy's hair and whipped it up into her face. She let out a small squeal and started writhing to try to dislodge the strands from her sticky face. Unfortunately, the moisture on her face just acted as a glue to grab onto her wild locks. Frustrated, she dropped her head and sighed before glaring down at Natsu through her curtain of hair.

Natsu was watching all of this with her mouth wide open. She couldn't help but gape at the sexy sight in front of her. Here was her best friend, the girl she had been crushing on since _God-knows-when_ was right in front of her in the most seductive state she had ever seen Lucy in. And that was saying a lot. Living with her in the same house growing up had put them in a lot of awkward situations involving minimal clothing, dropped towels, and accidental molestations.

"Natsu! Stop gaping and get me out!" Lucy hissed, tears starting to leak from her eyes. Natsu immediately blinked at this show of emotion, snapping herself out of her hormonal rant and back to the current situation. Lucy was clearly feeling upset and embarrassed by the whole ordeal, and standing there like an idiot was obviously making it worse.

"Okay, hold on. I'll come pull ya out. Just give me a second," Natsu stated, attempting to be comforting. After a groan of consent from Lucy, Natsu mentally counted the floors then jogged back up the path to the front door of the building. She quickly pulled the door open and headed to the stairs, taking them two at a time in her hurry.

Calling out Lucy's name, she headed to the approximate location of where she thought Lucy would be. The hall was full of closed doors decorated by various names and magazine cut-outs of half-naked boys. This was obviously a girl's floor, but Natsu had never lived in this building so she had no clue where Lucy would even be. If she was correct, Lucy had mentioned Levy and Juvia living somewhere around in this apartment building, but Natsu had no clue where to even start.

Luckily, her sensitive hearing could just make out Lucy's voice calling her name from further down the hall. Half-jogging in that direction, Natsu determined that Lucy's calls were coming from the bathroom at the end of the hall. The heavy wood, though, seemed to be muffling her voice.

"Lucy?" Natsu called as she drew up to the door. Cracking open the door slightly to make sure she had the right room, she waited for the sound of Lucy's grunt of assent to open the door. Even though it was a public bathroom, Natsu wanted to make sure she wasn't walking in on the wrong room.

The sight that met Natsu's eyes was one straight out of her fantasies. Lucy's ass was high in the air as she bent over the window sill she was currently sticking out of. Her legs were spread slightly to give herself more stability, allowing Natsu a teasing view of lacy pink panties under her blue miniskirt. All her muscles were clenched tightly from the awkward position, and she seemed to be panting slightly from the effort.

Natsu heard her heart stop and pick up again much faster than before. Lucy looked so extremely sexy in such a pose. Add the extreme tension, sweaty body, and labored breathing, and Lucy's body practically screamed "Take me!"

Resisting the urge to just stand there and drink in the view forever, Natsu shook herself out of her haze and crossed the bathroom to stand next to her. "Uh, Lucy? I'm here. What do you want me to do?" she asked, hesitantly. There was no telling how mad Lucy was at the moment, and Natsu knew Lucy could still probably kick her from this angle.

"Ugh. Natsu, just get me out! Please!" Lucy cried desperately, her voice slightly muffled by the glass.

Now that Natsu looked, the window was an old lift-hatch type in which Lucy must have had to slide it upward to open. The problem with those kind was that they were very precarious, getting stuck in odd positions and closing at the slightest provocation. Lucy must have hit it as she tried to crawl through, causing it to fall on her back and remain stuck at that height.

"Calm down, Luce. This'll only take a sec," Natsu sighed. As Natsu positioned herself to fit her hip into the hollow of Lucy's waist, the low-ride of Natsu's track shorts and the bunching of Lucy's shirt caused their skin to brush innocently. Natsu's eyebrows raised as she saw a shiver run up Lucy's back at the contact.

Hmm. Maybe it was starting to get cold outside.

Putting her fingers underneath the edge of the sliding piece on either side of Lucy's back, Natsu pulled up with all her strength, but the window only shifted slightly before settling back into it's position. Natsu's eyebrows scrunched up as she tried again, her muscular arms straining to raise it even an inch. This time, it didn't even shift.

After a few minutes of attempting to shift, shimmy, or lift the window off her friend, Natsu grunted and drew back to wipe the dew off her forehead. "What the hell, Luce. You're stuck," she huffed, crossing her arms under her breasts and leaning against the wall.

Lucy's back slumped as her legs practically gave out under her. Natsu grabbed her hips out of instinct, wrapping her left arm around Lucy's stomach to support her.

"Woah. You okay?" Natsu questioned Lucy through the glass. It felt extremely weird not being able to see her face and read her expressions.

Lucy groaned before replying, breathily, "My back is cramping up. I really can't stay like this for much longer." Natsu saw her head drop in exhaustion and defeat, her golden hair swinging forward to cover what little bit of her face Natsu had been able to see.

Still holding Lucy up as best as she could, Natsu glanced around for some sort of solution. Honestly, there was really no chance that she would figure anything out, but she knew she had to try for Lucy's sake. Maybe she could find Levy somehow...

Slowly, Natsu pulled her hands back, letting Lucy support herself but stopped as the blonde groaned once again. There was no way Natsu could make Lucy support herself when she was so exhausted.

Not that she wanted to. The feel of Lucy's hips in her hands was intoxicating. The smoothness of her skin, the gentle curve of her waist, the creamy paleness of her back...

An idea suddenly struck Natsu. It was wrong. Oh so wrong. And Lucy was probably going to kill her afterwards. But it would be worth it in the end.

In more ways than one.

Carefully, Natsu shifted around to stand behind Lucy, switching hands so that she could still support Lucy's hips with just one arm around her waist. With her other hand, she started rubbing circles on the back of Lucy's skirt, making her way lower and lower toward her crotch, massaging sensually as she went.

"Natsu! What the hell are you doing?!" Lucy squeaked, her voice already slightly breathy.

The pink-haired athlete smirked as she imagined Lucy's face slowly growing redder by the second. "You gotta loosen up a bit. I can't get you out if you're so tense," she explained innocently as she slipped her hand under the blonde's skirt to play with the waistband of her underwear.

"There has got to be another-" she cut off with a squeal as Natsu ventured lower, running a teasing finger lightly over her slit. The material was already becoming damp with her juices as the devious woman behind her slowly began her sensual torture. Just those ghosting fingers were enough to send shivers up and down Lucy's spine in pleasure.

Lucy hadn't even noticed she'd started panting until Natsu's teasing fingers drew back to massage her butt cheeks once again. Letting out an involuntary groan of frustration, she clenched her fists and ducked her head to try to stop herself from asking for more. Even those small touches had turned her on more than she would ever admit. Especially to Natsu of all people.

Feeling the blonde tense under her kneading fingers, the other girl just laughed at the show of stubbornness. If the stain on her panties was anything to go by, Natsu had her right in the palm of her hands.

It was about time she stepped it up a knotch.

Moving her hand under the pink lace to grasp Lucy's cheek firmly in her strong but graceful hands, Natsu lowered her face directly to the blonde's core, drawing a long lick up the material.

She was rewarded with a breathy moan from the quivering girl in front of her. Taking that as permission to keep going, she started tracing figure eights with her tongue all along the heated fabric. In the mean time, her hand moved to slowly feel its way up Lucy's creamy white thighs to settle on her clit. Rubbing it slowly through the cloth, she teased and tweaked it a few times before drawing back to explore the milky skin exposed to her with lazy circles of teasing pressure.

At this point, Lucy could only hope that no one would pass by her window. The way she was moaning now would surely shock anyone passing by within a hundred yard radius of the building. Not to mention if anyone had their window open on this side of the building.

"N-Natsu," she was able to breath out. Luckily, Natsu had good hearing as she hummed in response, causing Lucy to accidentally let out an even louder moan than before. Fighting the urge to bash her head backwards against the glass in an attempt to get a hold of herself, she continued quickly, "If you're going to d-do this," another sighing moan, "then you need to hurry up!"

Pausing in her ministrations, Natsu blinked as she pulled her head back, scratching the back of her head with an embarrassed laugh at how carried away she'd gotten. Lucy was right. Any girl on the floor could walk in at any moment as Natsu had clearly not thought to lock the door before she began.

"Sorry, Luce. I got it now," she called back, grinning, before diving back in with renewed vigor and urgency.

Immediately, she drew the pink lace over Lucy's sex to the side to expose the dripping pink flesh below it. Natsu took a second to appreciate the sight. The view of Lucy wet and waiting for her went straight down to dampen her own crotch. Who knew if she would ever get to see such a side of Lucy again after this.

Using her free hand, she teased around Lucy's lips a few times before pushing one finger into her waiting warmth. Lucy's breath caught as she felt the wave of pleasure wash over her body at the intrusion. After a few pumps of the first, the second felt even better as Natsu used her long fingers to massage along the blonde's inner walls. It was getting harder and harder to even stay coherent as the heat was injected straight into her brain with each movement inside her.

When Natsu started circling her swollen clit with her tongue, she almost came undone right there. Sweat poured off her body as she yearned to pull Natsu even closer in a desperate need for _more_. As it was, she began bucking backwards in time with the athlete's fingers pumping in and out of her. Nothing mattered anymore but the blinding pleasure as Natsu wound her up and up.

As Lucy used her body to get into it, Natsu groaned at how extremely hot this was. Lucy was practically fucking herself on Natsu's fingers, needy and whimpering and all hers. Natsu could feel the wetness in her underwear growing by the moment along with the ache to be touched. She had never felt so turned on in her whole life, and it was getting worse with each of Lucy's throaty moans.

When Natsu hit Lucy's g-spot, she felt it immediately. Lucy's muscles clenched around her fingers as she let out an especially loud groan. While Lucy bucked backwards even faster to get more of that spot, Natsu gladly sped up to meet her, swirling her tongue more vigorously as her fingers used and abused the rough spot inside the blonde. Juices were pouring down Lucy's thighs, and Natsu had no problem lapping it all up. Her sweet taste was heady and addicting, and she couldn't get enough.

All of a sudden, Lucy's frenzied movements popped her backwards out of the window and onto Natsu. Caught by surprise, Natsu only had time to pull her fingers out before they both fell on the floor with a crash. Lucy ended up with her legs on either side of the pink-haired girl beneath her, straddling the pinkette's waist. Natsu landed all the way on her back, avoiding smacking her head by the pure strength of her abs. Her hands had wrapped around Lucy's hips in an attempt to catch the blonde above her.

It took them a second to recover from the shock. Lucy was the first as she staggered to her feet and hobbled over to the door. Natsu didn't turn to watch her go; she just laid there, her hands falling to her sides as she dropped her head with a sigh. Lucy was going to absolutely murder her now. The earlier luck must have been all in preparation for the ass kicking she was about to receive.

Before she could get too disappointed, Lucy's flushed face was hovering over her own. Lucy had straddled Natsu's hips once more, lining up her soaked crotch over Natsu's shorts. The way she twitched slightly in both exhaustion and excitement as she placed her hands on either side of Natsu's head and created a curtain with her hair brought a flash of heat to Natsu's stomach.

This heat exploded into a fire running up and down her veins as Lucy closed the distance between their lips and kissed Natsu with intense passion. It was a sloppy kiss full of the fire Natsu was feeling within her body, all heat and burning. As their tongues intertwined for the first time, Natsu couldn't hold back her groan at the sensation. This is what she had been dreaming of since she had first realized she liked Lucy more than just 'best friends'-the passion and emotion of lovers. From the way that Lucy was kissing her with helpless abandon, Natsu could only guess that Lucy was feeling the same deep connection as her.

When Lucy finally pulled back for air, Natsu quickly reversed their positions so that she was on top in between Lucy's legs. She immediately started attacking Lucy's neck with short nibbles and small kisses as she made her way down to Lucy's chest.

Before Natsu let herself touch Lucy's breasts, she glanced up to catch Lucy's eye. Lucy glanced down with heavy lidded eyes as she felt Natsu stop her teasing journey. Gazes locked, Lucy just blushed a heavy red and nodded, turning her head to the side in embarrassment.

Natsu's face broke into a wide smirk before she resumed her descent. Finally reaching Lucy's ample chest, she started massaging both of Lucy's breasts through her shirt. She could feel the lacey texture of Lucy's usual racy bra choice. It felt as soft as she had always imagined it would. But she was more than ready to feel what was underneath.

Pulling the thin fabric of Lucy's shirt down, she took a second to appreciate the full view of her bra before pulling it out of the way to reveal the mounds underneath. Even if Natsu had accidentally seen them a few hundred times by now, getting the chance to touch, stare, nibble, _claim_... It was driving her crazy.

Using her mouth, Natsu attacked her breasts with fervor. She licked her way around Lucy's left breast, taking special care to do a few extra swirls around her nipple. Her right hand deeply massaged the other one, cupping it in her hand as she took in the amazingly soft feeling.

At this point, Lucy just wasn't coherent anymore. Everything Natsu did produced either deep moans or intense sighs. As she reveled in the creamy skin of Lucy's breasts, her remaining hand traveled back down to Lucy's clit. Her fingers and tongue worked in sync to flick and roll around Lucy's most sensitive parts.

It didn't take Lucy long to return to where she had been. She was back on the edge of climax, waiting right on the precipice of intense pleasure. And Natsu was more than willing to oblige her.

As Natsu plunged two fingers inside of Lucy, the sum of all of her sensations overwhelmed her. In a loud, sighing moan of Natsu's name, she squeezed down on the digits as she intensely orgasmed, throwing her head back and tightening all the muscles in her body.

Natsu's smirk returned with a vengeance as she slowly pulled her sticky fingers out of Lucy's hole. She waited until Lucy finally relaxed and lowered her gaze to meet hers before oh-so-torturously licking her tongue up her juice-covered knuckles.

"Now you've got me all fired up," Natsu winked with a small growl before diving back in for round two.

And Natsu's luck did not run out that day. Or night. Or anytime soon after.

* * *

 **Got a bit lazy at the end, but I might decide to rewrite it in the original genders... Let me know what you think!**

 **Thanks!**


End file.
